


Lesson Plans

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jean and Scott struggle with becoming the teachers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this.

"I should be used to their tricks by now. Did you know Bobby uses his decoy to sneak out for the bathroom?" Scott rubs at his forehead. 

"You have an hour of lunch to think about their next trick." Jean smiles, hovering her hand over her drink. 

The straw twitches and then begins a slow spin around the rim of the glass. 

"Were we this terrible for Logan? Well, he never gave us a choice." 

Jean nods at his untouched plate, brows raising expectantly. 

"You need to eat, and I recommend not bolting the door as his lesson plan suggests."


End file.
